Her beast
by missy10288
Summary: Beauty and the beast story line.


**_Her Beast_**

Over four hundred years the beast has roamed as far as the eyes could see. Villages were built and destroyed by both war and famine. Hatred and kindness both given and taken away. He watches in the shadows as his people grew, his village grew. Now after a hundred years he needed a bride an heir. The last died an early death taking her own life. He couldn't blame her who could love a hideous beast as he? She was laid with the other three, they went similar ways. The first Amah Stone, did from frost bite running away from his home desperate to get away. Selina Stone, died from poison. Not a pretty death but one of pain. Now he would take another, though dread set in. He didn't want this one to die like the rest so precautions were being made to accommodate her. She needed to feel as though she was safe from the beast.  
The beast lived in the only castle way in the weeping forest. A large lake separating him from the villagers. He stayed away but his presents was none throughout his lands. If he must he would make an appearance to show that he was alive and in charge of those he gave his life to. Cries, screams and fear would erupt until an old priest was sent to ask the dreaded question. He would growl and fly away. He had made his presents known there was nothing else to say.

His castle sat alone vines traveling up the left side entwining over the windows so they could no longer be opened. Terry almost as old as he worked in the kitchen making the food cleaning the halls. Mrs. Sanders only two hundred years old came to him beat and half-starved by her husband. She was enchanted when she walked in the castle. All were changed in a way as they set foot inside. A curse it was not but it was magic that lay beneath chanting spreading through the castle. Unless you were born at the castle the enchantment fell away when you left. The beast was not so lucky he was forever a beast. Born with wings and sharp teeth, claws that could rip apart a bear with one slice. He had not taken any of his brides for fear he would cut them or worse. They feared each day he would come to them. Instead he only requested they eat at the table with him. He would not eat. He hated the fear each of them had for him. Not one of the three made the castle their homes instead only a year for each then death followed.

So he perched himself on the top of the church in the middle of the village, once again the cries went up and he growled. A priest was pushed toward the church where he trembled asking the same damn question

"Lord, you…is there…" He gulped. If the priest stuttered anymore he would not be able to understand him.

"I seek a new wife, line the women from ages seventeen to twenty two no married or betrothal women are to be lined. NOW" He growled. The priest rushed off doing his bidding.

An hour later the priest had lined ten girls from the village not many were not already betrothed or married. He looked at each shaky one but none seemed his fancy until another girl ran up out of breath. She was dirty and did not look up as the others did with their hands over their mouths, many cried. The women looked over then up at him. Her mouth dropped open and she shook her head and ran off. The priest yelled for her but she fled.

"I have chosen, you all may go, not you priest" The girls fled fear that they were chosen.

"Who is the one the fled" He growled hunched down on the church roof

"She is the wielders daughter, always dirty. She doesn't attend church but her father does."

"And her mother?"

"No mother, two sisters who are complete opposites of her, both a year too young to attend. They both come to church a bit on the needy rich side. She is nothing but trouble my Lord" The priest finally got his tongue working right again,

"I want her" He said then pushed down on his clawed foot and spread his wings taking flight over the village. She would have to of course be cleaner.

"What?" She flopped on the cot in her room

"He has chosen you" The priest spoke unmoving in his response.

"Okay, well I always knew I would die young" She snapped at him, before getting up to help with the food. It seemed she did everything in the house while her snobby little sisters did nothing but wine about her being dirty. She helped her father something they would never know about selfish little vixens.

"He wishes you tonight" She stilled as her father sat out the plates

"Fine what do I bring?" She didn't want to feel the fear that was shooting up her spine or the terror of what her father would do after she was gone. If she was the only one to help around the house and the wielders shop then how would he get by?

"Father" She turned to look at him.

"WE will make it daughter, do not worry. As much as I want you to stay we cannot disobey his lord." The tears made his statement all that much truer.

"I will get ready" She didn't take anything but the small red rose necklace that her mother gave to her the day she died.

It felt unreal at first. As the priest put her on the horse. Of course she would be going alone since no one passed the lake. Once she did her body was getting tired. She had a long day helping her father. At eighteen she shouldn't have to make all these heavy decisions. Then again she liked to eat.

"Well there it is" She whispered to herself. A large castle came into view fog lifted from the ground and she could no longer see anything. The horse bucked making her loose her grip. She cried out as she fell backwards. Something came from the shadows grabbing her before she hit the ground.

"Lord, you think the dang horse would at least allowed me to get off first." She blew her hair out of the way. The arm around her slowly let go. She turned but could only see a cape.

"Who are you?" She asked

"I am your Lord" he growled

"Well no need to growl I am Cara" She looked at him but there was no way she could tell what he looked like. She saw him on the church roof. He had wings and claws. The rest of him like now had been covered with the same cape.

"Come it gets colder" She raised an eyebrow, she thought it was hot not cold but who was she to argue with his lord.

Once she was at the steps he was gone out of sight or still in the fog wherever that came from.

The steps old and black. The door was large and round at the top. It was really large. At the last step the door opened and an older lady stepped out. She smiled wide

"Welcome dearie please come in before you catch a cold." She was overly happy, and what was it with the cold did they not know it was still fall and not winter as of yet.

"I am Cara" That was all she could muster out as the women nearly pushed her inside

"We must hurry our Lord will be waiting for you." The inside was amazing. The work that must have gone into such art. The walls spoke to her. Each design looked hand crafted. On each wall of the hall were what looked like three beautiful women with such sadness in their eyes she felt it to her bones. Each crafted to look as though they were coming out of the way. One was all the way to the ceiling a beauty with sad eyes her face oval her hair over her shoulder face turned down. Her chin soft, cheeks stood out as though she was apart Indian. A real beauty. On the other wall stood two women. Older then the first. One with even longer hair a tear drop on her cheek. She had bangs. Her body covered with a sheet held close to her chest. She looked a bit plump but so sad and beautiful. The third though she was priceless. Her shorter hair came to her shoulder pushed behind her ear. She looked the oldest and yet she looked not scared but fearful. Her eyes opened a little more her dress looked to be blowing in the wind behind her. Truly these women were the most beautiful she had ever seen. The walls were high and seemed to go on. The ceiling held a large crystal chandelier that was white with black tips. Carved with flowers that went all the way up the chandelier.

"You are most enchanted with the lost ladies of the castle" The older lady said gently as though she might break at any moment.

"They are so beautiful, ladies of the castle?" She frowned looking at the walls.

"They were the three wives before you dearie. Come we must not waist any more time. The wedding is soon" Tonight geez the beast really didn't want to wait. She wondered about the women before her. How did they expire?

After being ushered up the many stairs she realized the castle was indeed larger then it looked outside. The nice women brought her a gown that was way too nice for her to be wearing but as she tried to argue the women started to ignore her all together speaking to her instead. Her bath was ready, then her hair then her dress. She felt as though she was being turned into someone else

"NO" She sat on the bed. The women became stone faced

"What? You have to go down the Lord awaits you" She was fixing to start begging at least that was what it looked like.

"No he is waiting on whoever this person you have created me to be. I am not this women. If I am going to marry him then **I, I** am going to. Please leave" The older lady left with a grumble. Cara started to get undress and found a small light blue dress that went to her ankles took her shoes off and went barefoot. She hated shoes. Put her hair in a braid to the side and took off the large amount of makeup the housekeeper seem to want her to ware. If he didn't like her then he could always send her home.

When she opened the door the older women smiled "Come" She patted her hand and they walked down the many stairs

"That is sure to be a workout" Cara smiled

"Yes you will never get use to them" The older women took her to a dark room where she saw a priest and dark figure covered with a cape standing in the center of what she assumed was the sitting area

"It is dark, so dark in fact that I could be naked and he would still not see me. So what was the point of all that makeup you put on my face?" She asked the older women

"He can see in the dark but I believe you need no makeup" She smiled and let her go. Making it to the two men she stopped. The priest was a little shaky and Cara raised an eyebrow. He was scared she was the one getting married to a beast who she didn't know anything about.

"We are to join this…." He stuttered "Man and women in the bond of marriage." And it was over before it started. Cara turned to face him fear overwhelming her for only a moment before he spoke.

"Close your eyes" His voice deep flowed over her. She did. His warm breath on her lips he pressed lightly and she felt it to her toes. She gasped at the contact and he jerked away. She felt the void instantly.

"Go, I have things I must do. Make this your home you can go anywhere you want but my chambers are off limits." He went to walk away when she spoke "Well that's not exactly what I thought…" The older lady shook her head. So Cara shut it and walked away pulling her dress up and started up the stairs.

After half the night was over the realization that she was not going to be bedded was both comforting and upsetting. She was going to be a virgin bride…forever.

"Where is my husband" She asked coming down the stairs in my old dirty dress. Prepared to clean.

"He is in his chambers; is there something you need my Lady?" She was so out of place

"I was thinking of breakfast. Will he be joining me?" She smiled wide "Yes of course it is almost ready please sit" She rushed off. Cara sat and waited. The door opened and a man came out

"I am Terry, I make the food and bring it to you." He sat down three plates of eggs pork and fruits. Then brought two drinks. At the end of the table her new husband came out of the shadows. She watched him sit placing his hand on the table. Showing claws. She was staring at them which made him growl

"Do you always growl like that?" She asked

"When someone stares yes. How was your first night?"

"Lonely, I am to be a virgin bride forever then?" Her heart hammered

"Yes" One word, that was all. She took a bite of the eggs then sat down the fork. If he was not going to eat then neither would she.

"Eat" he growled

"NO" She folded her arms

"You do not listen, you need to eat!" He about bellowed. Her fear escalated and she looked down at her plate. No wonder the other women looked so sad in their sculptures.

Cara new her life wouldn't be normal but she at least wanted to try he didn't seem so interested in trying. In fact he seemed the opposite. As though he was forced into this and hated her for it. Even with her trying it seemed he didn't want anything to do with her. So be it she thought if he wanted to be alone then that is what she would give him.

"I'm not overly hungry this morning. I will eat better at supper." She stood and walked out walking up the steps. She wouldn't be taking anything with him. He wanted to be alone and that is what she was going to give him. Slamming her door Cara opened the window and sat on the ledge. It was a nice fall day one she was supposed to be enjoying but instead she was miserable.

Her door slammed and Mrs. Sanders stood looking at him with an evil eye.

"What?" He growled placing his wine on the table

"She was happy when she came down pissed off when she went up. What in the world did you say to her?"

"Nothing now leave me alone."

"So much for making her time here comfortable." Mrs. Sanders grumbled as she walked away. He grumbled. He was messing this up and not even meaning to. He meant to be nice but after so long of not having a wife he really didn't know how to make her happy. Then there was the virgin thing. He couldn't take the risk of hurting her. What if his claws cut her or worse?

Over the next few days she wouldn't come out of her room. He banged argued yelled and even threatened to break down the door which wouldn't have been hard for him to do. She threatened to jump out the window if he barged in. he took her serious after all it was a real fear for him. So one night he didn't knock on the door but instead slid a note underneath the door. A peace offering. A few minutes later the door opened an inch. He could hear her heart beating faster as he opened the door. She was standing by the window. Only one candle was lit and with the moon shinning down on her face as she turned to look at him. He could hardly breathe she was in that moment the most beautiful women he had ever seen.

"You wanted this marriage. I didn't but I am the one trying to make it work. You are not" She like the rest was sad but the difference was she was right. He wasn't trying because he was waiting for her to do what the others did. His heart would break anew.

"I want to make this work but there are so many things about me that are not human. I am not like a man but a beast. I could hurt you, inside and out. I fear that most of all." He growled shutting the door. She moved her hair to the side laying over her shoulder. Her dark brown hair and her dark brown eyes were so perfect.

"I saw your claws and no you are no man. I have yet to see the rest of you so I cannot judge well on your appearance all together. I wish you would just show me so that I may scream cry or jump out the window now." She smiled but was very serious.

"I lost three wives from my appearance I do not wish to lose another. They all took their own lives because they could not bear the thought of carrying my heir. You will think the same" She pushed off the window ledge and took a step before stopping.

"Please let me be the judge of that. I have the right to know what my husband looks like. You have seen me, now I wish to see you. If I scream then so be it at least we will be one step closer to being able to at least live in the same home." His heart hammered at her words. Did she think this was her home? She would be the first wife to do so.

"I will as long as you do not try to end your life" She smiled lightly

"I will do no such thing no come" She waved at cloak. He pulled it back and she slammed her hands over her mouth her eyes wide with shock. He stopped completely not moving as the cloak fell to the floor. She backed toward the window and flashes of her falling out the window made his body tight. He would ketch her or die trying.

"My god" She whispered "Your…." Her eyes looked me up and down. "You're not a man at all are you?" She asked moving her hands

"No I have the shape of a man, the parts that are needed for me to be a male but I am more dragon then anything. My horns make me look taller. My wings are my greatest treasure but they scare everyone. My claws are always a danger. I do have the features of a man in my face but I am more built and darker than most humans. I am a beast" He growled turning so that she could see him fully. Her mouth was open as he finished. She was just staring at him for the longest time before she looked at his eyes. Something flashed and he could smell the air change.

"I…" She looked down then back up. "You are male? As in you can take a human female?" She blushed It was his turn to drop jaw

"I believe so."

"My god what name do you use? Just beast?"

"No my name is Cadmus which means" She spoke "Dragons teeth" He raised an eyebrow at her

"You know a lot, smart for your age." She laughed "You don't see it do you?" She looked nervous as she backed away again. His fear coming back. "Cadmus you are not ugly at all, in fact you have extremely well genes. I mean you're not, a beast" She blushed again.

"You are getting closer to the window wife. Be careful" He growled. She stilled and stepped to the side hitting the wall.

"Yet you still fear me?" He came closer "No and yes I suppose. Now we can start a real marriage if that is something you wish to do of course?" He came closer with each step he could hear her heart beat faster harder her blood rushing through her veins.

"As truly man and wife" He spoke looking into her eyes. She swallowed looking up. She was much smaller than he.

"Truly" She whispered her face a nice shade of pink. Cadmus placed one hand on the wall next to her head and bent down so he was closer to her face. She sucked in air as her eyes dropped to his lips back to his eyes then back to his lips. Cadmus felt her the heat from her body calling to him. As he dropped his mouth to hers. Her soft lips were tense at first but then opened a little. He slipped his tongue in and was lost within seconds. His heart matched hers. He wanted to claw the wall in an effort to not touch her. She moaned in his mouth forcing an odd sound from his throat. He sounded like a w0ounded animal. Her arousal got hotter a scent he would never forget. His arm went around her back and pulled her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms went around his neck. The wings on his back came forward wrapping around her. He released her lips and kissed her cheek, her chin then her neck. She griped his hair pulling slightly.

"My lady" Mrs. Sanders opened the door, Cadmus swung around sliding Cara to the ground. Scent of blood hit him and she yelped in pain.

"Cara?" She looked up backing away. "It's nothing I'm fine" She smiled but her pain was like a beckon in the night.

"I've hurt you" it was a statement that woke him. "I am fine Cadmus don't worry" She looked at him. He growled and pushed her with the back of his hand. She moved and he saw blood covered the bottom half of her dress where her lower back was.

"Mrs. Sanders see how bad it is." He growled storming out of the room.

He hurt her made her bleed. What was he thinking a real marriage? What was worse her wanting it or him thinking he could have it? He could never really be with her.

"It's not too deep dearie. I have never seen him like that before. He wasn't even cloaked. He was kissing you. I thought it would never happen." Cara feared now it would never happen again.

"He hurt me even though it was an accident he will never forgive himself. He will never make me a wife in truth." Mrs. Sanders said nothing because there was nothing more to say.

As she had said he would not come to eat supper with her. He would not talk to her or even be in the same room with her. It was crazy. He was acting like a child and she intended to tell him so.

Cara walked through the forest until she came to the lake. It was really starting to get cold. It was October now and she was now two months married. Sitting by a large tree she sat there not intending to move until he came to find her. The book was interesting, about a love gone wrong. Shattered hearts that once completed each person now didn't match at all. How easy it was to lose the one thing you wanted. He wanted her marriage to work. The beast of a husband was not really a beast but he was not human either that was for sure. All though he had a face like a human, strong chin good cheek bones and dark blue eyes that made her think of the ocean. He did cut her but it wasn't that bad. It could have been worse and she understood that is what he feared.

"You have been gone all day, night comes" She looked up the sun was almost gone.

"I but waited husband" She felt the cloak as he sat behind her on the other side of the tree.

"For what your beast?"

"Of course, I would not wait this long for another" She smiled at his humph "What did you need wife?" he asked

"I need you but since you think you are going to hurt me then I have an idea if you are willing to listen to me. I believe it will be best for both of us" He growled "I do not share remember that" Her good mood vanished and she stood walking over to him. Smacked him right on top of the head making sure she missed his horns. He jumped and moved his cloak. She stood tall and proud in front of him no shame in what she just did.

"Did you just smack me?" He said no growling just a stone face. "Yes I did, now what I was saying…oh yes. We can chain your arms back and I can get on top of you" She blushed hard and he felt himself grow.

"I will not put you in danger"

"File them down" He stood shaking his wings off.

"I have tried" She looked at his hand "On a concrete wall?" He frowned "What do you mean?" Cara smiled and had him follow her. Once as the Castle she put her hand on the wall and dragged her nails down. He did the same and they flacked. She could tell he was shocked.

"I will have a bath ready for you, I will go and get mine. We can make this work husband. If you're willing?" She asked touching his lower back. A jolt of lust went through him and hope

"If I can get them down….I will be up" She smiled and took off. Her bath was quick and she waited in her bed for her husband. After a while she could no longer keep her eyes open.

Hotness took over her body. She was burning alive. Cara opened her eyes and saw her husband standing at the foot of her bed.

"Are you well?" She asked

"I am" He came closer then sat on the bed removing his cloak. "Look" He placed his hand on the bed. He had claws that were no longer sharp but rounded at the ends. Still long. She touched then sliding her finger hard over one. He jerked his hand away.

"No cut see?" She smiled, her smile died as he came forward kissing her. Cadmus moved the blanket back as he pulled away. She slept in a soft pink night shirt. Her thighs showing he groaned.

Waking alone in bed was not something she liked. The soreness between her thighs though that she loved. Pulling the covers off Cara saw the large slice on both sides of her hips. If he saw them then he would never give her what she got last night. Cara couldn't have that. She loved last night. Her mind screamed to do something before he could see.

"My Lady" Mrs. Sanders waked in

"I need your help quickly and you must keep it between us" Mrs. Sanders took a look as she explained why she didn't want him to no.

"You have a point but at the same time you don't want to lie to him either he won't take kindly to that." She had a point about that. As she laid on the bed letting Mrs. Sanders patch her sided she thought of it.

"I can always tease him until I am no longer red around the areas. If he asks I can say I got scratch. No maybe I will just tell him the truth.

"That is always best wife" He was leaning against the door frowning at her. Her sides covered with two big bandages.

"I suppose so" He walked in and waved Mrs. Sanders away. Once she was gone he lifted one of the bandages.

"Geez, we won't be" She put her hand up and stopped him "If you say we won't be doing what we did last night I am leaving this castle" She spoke. His eyes narrowed "You aren't going anywhere wife" He growled

"Oh yes I will HUSBAND" He pushed her to the bed and growled before giving her a half smile "Before you rudely interrupted me I was going to say we won't be doing it that way again until I can learn not to grip a hold of you like my life depended on it" Cara slid her arm over the bone that connected his wing to his back. He shivered

"I really like your wings it must be amazing to fly. What's it like?" His eyes really watched her as he pressed harder against her body. She looked up at his eyes and sighed.

"An experience many men would love to feel. I always thought it was the best feeling in the world and until you it was. Now it comes second. The feeling of you in my arms is so overpowering that I lose all doubts about myself. You make me fly higher than my wings could ever take me." His lips came down on her before she could say a word. He turned her world in so many wonderful ways yet again.

His body had never felt this way, neither had his heart. It was surely dangerous to feel such a way for one person. A human at that. Looking out the window he watched her below walking toward the trees. She swayed like a women who was in her own land. His smile crept on his face without him realizing it.

She was picking flowers, if she only knew those flowers would be back within hours she might pick a lot more. She turned and his heart soared, her smile was wide and bright. This one would be different this lifetime would no longer bring him misery but instead happiness and joy and perhaps an heir. Of either sex it no longer mattered to him.

When it was time to sup she sat next to him and reached for his hand. He still felt the jolt of shock when she kissed his hand before putting it back down. All through super time they spoke and laughed.

"My Lord you have a Visitor at the gates" Tork the grounds keeper who as aging normally spoke.

"Who?" He was a little shocked since no one ever came to the castle.

"A man named Johnathon Conner" her heart picked up speed and her body shifted from relaxed to steel. Cadmus looked at her. She had paled and did not speak at all. Her head down looking at her food.

"Allow him in" he stood grabbing his cloak from the shadows. It left the hook and slid right on covering his horns and face. He watched his lovely wife as the stranger walked in. He looked scared which he should be. It was when his eyes drifted to Cadmus's wife that he growled. The man stood straighter looking back at him.

"Why have you come to my home?" He spoke in a deadly tone. At that moment he was nothing more than deadly.

"I have come to inform you that your wife was to be my wife. Her father had a contract with my father since we were born. I just returned to the village from a year absence and found out that she came here" The boy looked at Cara, his instincts kicked in and he wanted to tear him apart.

"Wife?" he growled, she had tears in her eyes. "It was a long time ago and my father dissolved the match after what he tried to do I swear Cadmus please" She was so vulnerable in that moment. He wanted to believe her but time would tell.

"Sit, Tork send word to her father, must come up here at once to resolve this matter." He looked at the man. "She is my wife in all ways so it does not matter. It does matter if you have lied to me. Please stay and enjoy your day. Wife come" he grabbed her arm anger taking hold. She was jerked behind him.

Once in her chambers she let out a cry. "Let go" He did and saw the scratch marks.

"Was he telling the truth?"

"Yes but he tried to rape me. When I was out of ten years. My father dissolved the match told him to never come near me again. I swear to you" He let his anger go for a moment before walking closer to her. He slid his hand gently up her arm

"I did not in any manor mean to hurt you" She looked up at him. "I know that" Cadmus pushed her on the bed and slowly took his wife. She was his no matter if that were true or not. The boy just wanted to be a nuisance and he would make him pay.

Cara laid in bed laying on a wing. She slid her hand down the smooth part and the wing jerked. She loved the shiver it sent through his body when he was awake. It was something else. His arm was wrapped around her naked waist. His breathing shallow but his heart unlike a normal man beat faster when he was a sleep. If she became pregnant would his/hers heart beat like his. She hoped so. He truly was not a regular man but a gentle beast with an iron fist. He moved his head closer to her back. Cara felt his warm breath flow over her neck.

"You are thinking hard" He kissed her neck nipping at it

"I merely wonder if our child will have a slow beating heart or a fast beating heart." His heart pounded harder at her words

"When you grow full with our child it will not matter as long as she or he is healthy." She moved to look at him. "We will of course have to try hard to get with child. I mean who knows it could take a lot of trying" He made the wounded sound in the back of his throat "I believe you are correct wife. I merely wait for your father so that I can through this boy in the gallows for a few days. No need to worry he will be fine" She was trapped by his wings as he started to kiss her again. Heaven was upon her.

Cara watched her father faint as Cadmus removed his cloak. It did not seem to effect Johnathan though. Good thing her husband was fast or her father would be hurting in the morning.

"That went well" Cadmus growled laying her father in the sitting area.

"Well now that I know the truth you are fixing to go to my gallows" He started for Johnathan but the closer he got the more Johnathan seemed to enjoy it. His hand moved so fast Cara didn't even have time to move as the gun went off. Cadmus staggered back before falling. When he did not move Cara screamed rushing toward him "Not so fast" Johnathan grabbed her by the hair yanking her to him. "We have a ship to catch my beloved. First sign these or I kill him." He pulled her closer to the desk. She looked down at Cadmus. She saw blood. "Come now I only gave him a sedative now sign." He pushed her forward. She looked down and saw the papers. It was in a different language but the Dismissal of all unions was not hard to see for it was in her language. "No" She struggled but he pointed the gun at him again.

"Another dose not so sure he could handle that" She picked the pen up just as Mrs. Sanders came in. She screamed dropping water everywhere.

"Don't move or she dies" Cara cried as she signed the papers.

"Please tell him I had no choice, I love him" Cara cried to Mrs. Sanders as she was dragged from the house by her hair.

"It truly is sick when a beautiful women would rather have a disgusting beast for a husband then a real man." He laughed as he tied her hands together.

"I agree, and I feel sorry for your future wife. The poor thing having to pleasure a disgusting beast like yourself." He looked up at her his dark green eyes narrowed. Her face stung as he backhanded her. She cried out leaning on the horse. He tossed her over so she dangled in front of him as he got on the horse. It was painful.

"Now we must hurry." He took off jarring her around. Fog started to come up as it did the first time she came home.

Cara screamed as the Horse bucked them off. She fell on top of him. He was winded so she stood gripping her dress as she ran.

"You can't get far" he bellowed. She cried running toward what looked like trees. Her leg caught on a root and she tripped falling to the ground. When she turned Johnathan was standing over her.

"That was a bad move" He snatched her hair up and drug her to a tree. Then he bent down and punched her in the face. Spots danced in front of her. "Stay awake we just started" he slapped her she cried out fighting back. Cara got one good hit when he pushed her to the ground.

"You are mine" he ripped her dress exposing her breast. "Perfect" He pinched her sensitive area. She cried out smacking him

"No stop" She yelled, but he pushed her dress up.

"Your no virgin b***h shut up" He was undoing his pants when she screamed coming down biting him hard on the neck. He bellowed as her teeth sunk in farther. He hit her over the head but she didn't let go. His hand slide to a large rock and her head exploded from the inside out.

Cadmus snapped his eyes open gripping the first thing he saw. Letting go quickly "Sorry" Mrs. Sanders rubbed her throat.

"It is alright Cadmus, now I need you to listen closely and stay calm until I do" He did not see Cara

"Where is my Wife?" She handed him the papers.

"He had a gun to you said he would kill you. Cara said she had no choice and that" She sniffed

"What?" He saw her signature dissolving their union. "She said tell you I love you" His head snapped up, she loved him.

"I must go" He was up and out of the castle taking flight over his land. It only took minutes to smell the boy. He was going to tear him apart.

The scene he came upon was her latching onto the boy's neck. Cadmus let his wings back and went down fast. His heart stopped when he heard the crack and her body fell to the side. The boy stood running toward the forest. The decision was not made lightly but he could always find the boy first his wife needed him.

"Cara" he hit the ground hard kneeling down to her. At first she looked to be sleeping but as he lifted her head his clawed hand came away dark red. Cadmus growled blinded by anger he roared to the sky. Gripping her tight to his chest he flew back to the castle. If he had to kill every human in the village to find the boy he would. Vengeance was his!

"Oh no, come hurry to the sitting area" Fron snapped out orders as he waited

"This is not good…hurry hot water. No more. She is bleed heavy get more towels. Her face was pale her heart beat slower than if she was asleep.

All he could do was wait. So he did. The more he waited the more he wanted to kill. The more he felt the urge to sink his teeth into the boy. He felt cold seeping in.

"Cadmus" he growled at her, Mrs. Sanders backed away eyes wide as though she feared for her life. He would never hurt her. Would he? Who was she again?

"Cadmus?" A male's voice? He snapped his head up looking at the male. He was human! Was Cadmus his name? He growled unsure of what was going on. Who were all these people? As the darkness filled in the rest of his sight it took away something even greater than the pain.

Cara woke screaming, hands gripped her tightly.

"Cara wake" A man's voice boomed and her eyes snapped open. She cried out her head hurt so badly. Why?

"What happened?" She stilled trying not to move

"The man Johnathan he attached you"

"I don't remember"

"What is the last thing you remember?" Mrs. Sanders asked Cara thought on it for a moment before blushing

"My husband and I in bed, I'll not tell you anymore though" She was blushing fiercely. Fron smiled and took Mrs. Sanders place.

"Hello there, you took a hard hit to the head and may have a bit of memory loss. It was serious. I will let Mrs. Sanders explain. Take this tea for the pain." She smiled as he left. Her head really hurt

"Where is Cadmus?"

"I fear the worst has happened dearie"

One day later,

Cara woke with not just one agony but two. One her head and the worst knowing her husband was now alone in the forest wild no longer the loving beast with the Iron fist but now the Iron beast with no love left in him. What was a women to do allow her husband to turn into a wild monster? Hell no and no one in the castle was going to stop her. After all it was late and not a sound around. So she pain staking walked down all the stairs. She almost fell twice.

Once outside she grabbed the first thing she could find which a thick was branch and leaned on it. The world was spinning but her husband was about to meet his wife….again! Walking toward the fog she heard growling. It was him warning her.

"Husband?" She spoke loudly. Cara watched as a large Cadmus crawled from the trees growling at her. His eyes now red instead of the amazing ocean blue she loved so much.

"Cadmus…husband" He growled harder more viciously.

"Please…come back to me I need you" He charged and she fell backwards black spots dotting her vision for a moment until he crawled over her body. He was vicious. Maybe too far gone. If she were to die right that moment what would be the best moment of her life.

"That moment when you touched my lips to yours, the moment I felt you enter me, the moment I said I love you out loud. But what I really want you to no is." he growled at her coming closer inches form her face.

"The best moment was when your eyes connected with mine, I was lost, it was the most amazing feeling. Until the day you came into my life I was never fully happy. You set my blood to boil gave me a reason to go on. I would suffer ten lifetimes just to have one more moment to tell you that I love you so much. That without you there is no me. If I were to die this moment the only thing I would regret is that I didn't get to tell you face to face that without a doubt in my mind. I LOVE YOU Cadmus, it has always been you. My heart my soul it is forever yours. It was your eyes." She whispered to him sliding her hand to his cheek. He growled at her blinking, she watched as the horrible red eyes turned to the ocean blue she loved so much.

"Cara" He whispered moving off of her. Cara could no longer move. It felt as though her body was not hers anymore.

"Cadmus, your back" A tear slid down her face. He moved closer to her taking her hand.

"Cara my wife, you are awake. What happened?"

"You changed, I am sorry, it's too late. I meant to save us both but at least I saved you" He felt the tears slide down his face

"You cannot leave me" He chocked

"I do not want to but I fear it is coming"

"I will do anything please stay with me" He begged her. Her body jerked, she screamed. Cadmus was forced to let go as she was dragged away. He growled running after her. Then she was just gone.  
"NOOOO" He bellowed, "NOOO" He roared but he did not lose himself this time. Mrs. Sanders, Terry and Fron ran out.  
"My Lord are you back?" Mrs. Sanders

"I am" She smiled "But Cara is gone"

It was a week later the Castle was dark and he would not even get out of his bed. He was as good as dead if she was.

"CADMUS HURRY" Mrs. Sanders bellowed, the fear in her voice had him jumping out of the bed and down the steps in seconds. He hunched over ready for attack when he saw her. She stood in the Sitting area beautiful as ever. Her smiled wide her skin almost glowing with life.

"Wife" He whispered afraid it was a dream.

"Yes husband, I am alive." She let a tear fall. Cadmus went to her hugged her tightly. It was that moment when she hugged him. There was no better moment.

"How?" He asked looking into her eyes

"The enchantment on the house it is a magic that has given me life" He looked at her

"What do you mean?" She took his hand and placed it on her cheek. "I mean I am never going to age or die until you do. My life is hooked to yours husband. We shall live life together neither alone neither losing the other." He couldn't breathe. "There is just one thing" She said as her skin paled.

"What anything" he would do anything!

"You must not go after the man who hurt me. If you do I will die. There is no bringing me back again" His heart hammered

"After what he did….you want me to let him go?" He roared "No Cadmus I want you to forgive him. He is now from what I see on a boat that is about to tip into the ocean. He will be found scared so badly that people will shun him. Let the magic do its job and just be here with me." Cadmus bent down and kissed his wife.

"You see?" He asked

"I was given a gift to use wisely. Oh and Cadmus…" He looked at her "Yes wife" She cupped his chin in her hand. "You might want to call for a priest" She handed him the papers. His eyes went large as he tossed them into the fire. "Don't need one now" He growled.

The end.


End file.
